Condemnation
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Another one-shot inspired by Untethered and the aftermath of Bobby's rogue mission to Tates.


**A/N: Still don't own 'em. Thanks, Mr. Wolf, for not suing. Another one-shot I couldn't get outta' my head after re-watching Untethered (for the 1,000th time) and hearing this song. **

**CONDEMNATION**

"What a day," Bobby sighed to no one but himself, quickly dispensing with the ice-cold bottle's twist off cap and collapsing onto his couch as cold glass and frothy brew met his parched lips.

"I guess I shouldn't complain," he muttered. He took another gulp, reached for the remotes on his end table and powered up his amp and CD player.

He was more than used to the notoriety his reputation brought him. He had a good 'rep' as a Detective, with an excellent solve rate, and a not-so-good one, too. The dark side, fueled by rumors, innuendo and outright name calling. _I'm the whack job_. He huffed a chuckle and drank some more. He still hadn't decided what bothered him more: the people –too afraid to meet his eyes—who stole nervous glimpses and whispered behind his (and Alex's) back, or the people who stared, rudely, not even trying to hide their loathing.

But today, he was satisfied with his performance. Defiantly confident and comfortable in his own skin under their scrutinizing glares; professional in his conduct as the Tribunal Board slung its questions, accusations and threats.

He twisted off the cap of the second bottle and leaned back, making himself comfortable against the cushions. A fitting and, coincidentally, his favorite track of the CD began playing.

_Condemnation  
Tried  
Here on the stand  
With the book in my hand  
And truth on my side_

Bobby thought back to the way the Hearing began. They read the charges against him, made him swear his oath of truth, and the 'trial' was underway.

_Accusations  
Lies  
Hand me my sentence  
I'll show no repentance  
I'll suffer with pride_

The Commissioner and the Chief of D's bombarded him, rapid-fire, with questions and accusations, inferring that Bobby only pulled the whole Tates' stunt because of his tendency to bend (and break) the rules and as an act of defiance towards his 'new' Captain, Capt. Ross. They accused him of being a 'loose cannon' and of being increasingly emotionally and mentally unstable.

Bobby had remained calm, not being baited into bad behavior by their outlandish charges. Instead, he pointed their attention to the results of his evaluation by Psych Services –that he was 'normal' and fit for duty, and explained, once again, that the only reason –the _truthful_ reason why he pursued his rogue mission was to help his nephew and keep him from suffering the harm and torture being inflicted by the Warden and guards at Tates. Bobby reminded them that his nephew wasn't the only beneficiary of his actions; that **all** of the inmates, especially the mentally ill ones who were defenseless against the atrocities, were now safer and protected too.

_If for honesty  
You want apologies  
I don't sympathize  
If for kindness  
You substitute blindness  
Please open your eyes_

Bobby remembered the sarcastic smirk on the Chief's face as he said, "We all know you have soft spot for nut jobs, given your own family history."

The comment drew a chuckle from some of the Panel members. But, again, he refused to be baited. He remained calm and merely said, "I don't think that anyone, regardless of whether there is a history of mental illness in their family, would condone the things –the abuse—that these people were being subjected to. They're beautiful people. They're human beings. They deserve the respect inherent with that."

When the Chief of D's laughed out loud and scoffed, "Yeah, they're beauties, all right," Bobby took note: the glances of disapproval were now aimed at the Chief. He had crossed the line of good taste; Bobby could feel now that he was winning them over.

"I'm not talking about aesthetic beauty. I'm talking about the beauty of their innocence and naivete. They're usually very candid, honest people. There's no pretense. No malice. And yes, I find beauty in truth."

_Condemnation  
Why?  
Because my duty  
Was always to beauty  
And that was my crime_

Bobby couldn't help but notice the change in the Commissioner's demeanor; his posture and his face softened. The Commissioner spoke: "So, Detective, it seems that no matter what the outcome of these proceedings is, you're satisfied with your actions. You believed you had a cause worth fighting for --you wanted justice for Jay Lowry; you wanted humane and just treatment for all of the inmates there."

"That's correct, Sir," Bobby replied.

_Feel elation  
High  
To know I can trust this  
Fix of injustice  
Time after time_

_If you see purity  
As immaturity  
Well it's no surprise  
If for kindness  
You substitute blindness  
Please open your eyes_

"And you'd do the same thing again?" the Commissioner pressed on.

"I may not take the exact same course of action, Sir, but I would hope for the same result: protection for the innocent. Throughout my career I've striven to uphold my oath to serve and protect the people. It's a responsibility that I don't take lightly."

X X X

Bobby finished his second beer. He was prepared to enjoy the weekend. Because on Monday he was going back to work.

Fin.

Musical Credit: Depeche Mode, _Condemnation_


End file.
